


The Words on the Wind

by Arterius_Rising



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: As domestic as dragons can be, Dominant Alduin, Dragon tongue, Dragons as humans, Established Relationship, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Possessive Dragons, Sexual Content, Some think alduin and paarthurnax are brothers, Threesome - F/M/M, for the sake of this story, is hella sexy, one-shot for now, that is a big NOPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterius_Rising/pseuds/Arterius_Rising
Summary: Ten years after the raised dragon threat under the command of the World Eater, Paarthanax has built his tower, his haven on Monahven, the Throat of the World. While Alduin keeps his crown by the tips of his claws.One has a mane as black as the abyss, with eyes of ruby red. The other with hair as silver as Imperial steel, and eyes of pale violet. One a King, and the other his Lieutenant.Both treasures she can not part with, and Talos help any would would take the dragonborn’s prize.





	The Words on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was meant to be longer, but I’m not sure I’ll ever finish it. So instead of it gaining dust on my phone, I’m going to post it because I rather love this first chapter anyway!  
Chapter summary: ‘He melted her with his fire; drawing her into a night sky of her own, as stars danced behind her lips. For an instant, she was flying. She was whole.’

**Legend tells of how a Dovakiin brought down the midnight beast, Alduin the Eater of Worlds with her voice alone. No one but the bards sing of how she showed mercy however, during their final fate driven battle... **  
  
  
Her boots crunched through snow as deep as her ankles. It whipped about her face, striking her golden skin raw. Tucking her chin deeper into her cloak, Hiren breathed deep, feeling the crisp bite of frost in her throat, then she exhaled, and on her tongue was the heady language of the Dovah. 

_ “Wuld nah kest!” _

A whirlwind took her. Wrapped itself around her body in tendrils of magika and air, the path to the Throat of the World sped past. It was the closest she, a _ joor _ – a mortal with the soul of a Dovah, could achieve to flying. She came to a halt on the apex of the mountain top. Where only a crumbled wall had once stood, with an ancient dragon atop it, now rose a tower fit for a first Lieutenant. 

The fire-lit torches outside the doorway flickered, protected from the harsh winds by spells unknown to the Dovahkiin. To any who would trespass it was an intimidating sight, but not to her; this was a place the dragonborn could find refuge from the world which raged below in turmoil, constantly churning with machinations, war and the foolish pride of mortals. 

The stones beckoned her as a cozy inn would, on a frozen night travelling. Offering the comforts of a soft bed, warm food and good company. Hiren was eager to rest her worn body, and perhaps Paarthurnax would read to her in his deep, _ mul _ – strong voice. They both happened to share a thirst for knowledge, and a passion for consuming the written word. 

Each labored step brought her closer to her goal; to be within the presence of one she held dear. It had been a long journey, and she had crossed Skyrim to find her way back home. She was far more patient than others, but even her tolerance of each, and every person who came to her for aid had dwindled.

Up a set of stairs, and the great wooden door opened at her fingertips. She felt the sizzle of magika along her skin as she stepped into the towers belly. With the door swinging shut behind her, Hiren was finally out of the blistering winds. Both nervousness and excitement fluttered in her stomach, and she took the time to knock the snow from her boots while she composed herself.

The entrance hall was simple, nothing too grand. It was the floors above that held his living quarters, and work space. An extensive library surrounded the very top, which also possessed a balcony for when Paarthurnax wished to be rid of his human skin, and have his wings caress the sky. A sight that brought to light both feelings of breathtaking awe, and sickly envy.

Leaving her frost coated cloak to dry on one of the hooks along the wall, she near took the stairs two at a time. Each step was a strain on her muscles, but it was not a burn she was unfamiliar with. The life of a dragonborn was not an easy task, and there was a never ending line of people who wanted her attention, her help, or her blood. It felt as if she had not slowed since her neck had touched the executioners block in Helgen a decade ago. 

Banishing thoughts of the world below from her mind, she came out from under the arch which led to the main living area. A large fire blazed to the left of the room, a great maw of a hearth. Surrounding it were soft seats, covered by furs and blankets. Hiren went light headed just at the thought of sinking into them, of letting herself slip into the sweet Oblivion of slumber. 

Reining in her urge to give in to exhaustion, her eyes instead travelled to the right side of the room. An extensive kitchen took up the whole area, with a vast range of utensils and ingredients stored. Though a human form they may have taken, those with dragon souls still had the apatite of a creature the size of a house. Learning from the books he’d collected, Paarthurnax had become apt at cooking many dishes. 

Thinking of the ancient dragon in the kitchen made her lips pull up in a smile, but then her breath was gutted out from her when she laid eyes upon the robed figure behind the counter. Alduin, her _ jun _ – her king. A mane as dark as a _ ruvaan _ – a raven, fell down his back. A grunted sound reached her ears, and it was then the Dovahkiin noticed he had Paarthurnax pressed to the counter. 

Heat pooled in her stomach, swiftly replacing the lethargic weight in her limbs. Swaths of fine materials gripped out of the way, Alduin entered Paarthurnax from behind with deep, measured thrusts. While one hand held Paarthurnax’ silver robes to the side, and his body held him against the wooden table, Alduin’s other hand wrapped around Paarthurnax’s jaw, large hand spread down to his bared neck. 

Transfixed, the dragonborn watched as two powerful beings clashed together. They had once, all three of them, battle on the Throat of the World, but the mating of the two men was of a far different nature. They were no longer _ hokoron _ – no longer enemies. Each slide of Alduin’s body in his own had Paarthurnax losing the strength in his legs, the sensation nearly overwhelming, but addictive. 

Their eyes met; violet to white, and as Alduin’s teeth dug into his exposed throat – _ my teeth in his neck _ – Paarthurnax came undone. He shuddered with his release, eyes closing as his face contorted in ecstasy, mouth slightly agape. Alduin’s thrusts slowed, and he loosened his hold. Paarthurnax stumbled slightly, but caught himself and turned to nip at their _ jun’s _ lips. Alduin bared his teeth, but allowed the peck. 

When _ sahqon _ – crimson eyes beheld her, the dragonborn felt her spine tingle. No matter how much time past, and no matter how many days they shared in each other’s company, her reaction was always the same to laying eyes upon him. Paarthurnax, gathering control of his functions, was the first to cross the space to her. 

“My _ shul _ ,” _ my sun _. He welcomed her with open arms. “You have returned, unharmed I pray.” 

The smile returned to her face as he took her reddened cheeks between his hands, and laid his lips upon hers. She closed her eyes, and breathed him in. He smelt of spices, of books and of _ qo _ – of lightning. But also with the distinct smell of sex, as notable as the copper tang of blood. 

“Zu’u, onik viing.” _ I am, wise wing. _

His long, nimble fingers pushed into her white hair, drawing it behind her pointed ears. He pressed feathered kisses to her frost bitten skin, soothing the stinging, as her blood raced in her skull. Her heart beat so loudly, his sensitive hearing must have picked it up. 

Paarthurnax crushed her to him. Hiren, despite being half high elf with the height of most nords males, was still several heads shorter than him. She pressed her cheek to the silky fabric covering his chest, resting her weight into his firm body. 

“All is right,” he murmured. “Now you are here.” He pressed his lips to her hair. 

There was a stirring at his back, they both felt the power of their _ jun _ . Paarthurnax turned, with her in his arms. Alduin stood facing them, robes so _ ved _ – so black they absorbed the lights. In Paarthurnax’s excitement, they had forgotten protocol, the hierarchy of their kind. She should have first greeted their _ jun _, the dominant in their relationship. 

Blood rushing, and cheeks flushed, Hiren stepped towards his darkness. Paarthurnax released her from him hold, and she went to Alduin without hesitation. Pressing a palm to his chest, she slowly bent up on her toes, to place a greeting of lips upon his jaw – she could reach no further, not without him bending to meet her. 

“Forgive us, _ Drog _ .” _ Lord. _ “You know how excitable Paarthurnax can be, even as a wuth dov.” _ Old dragon _. He chuckled lightly, but fondly behind her. 

Alduin tilted his head. “Niid.” 

Her heart stuttered. 

“Alduin,” Paarthurnax scolded, the only one who could do so and live. “It was my own fault-”

“Niid,” he repeated, crimson eyes falling from the _ dov _ over her shoulder to her. “I will not forgive such a brief greeting, when you have been gone for so long, Dovahkiin.” 

He stepped into her, bending with his sharp teeth ready to _ du _ – to devour. He collected her about the waist, and slanted his mouth along herself. Fire erupted inside her, as if he had shared his _ dov _ _ yol _ – dragon fire with her; had breathed it down her throat, breathed it into her. 

His tongue snaked with hers, and she groaned into his mouth. It had been too long since she had felt the heat of another’s body, melded with the two_ dov _ who made her _ ag _ – _ burn _ with want. 

While Paarthurnax’ kiss had been fueled with passion, with tender feelings none of them were ready to air, Alduin took her mouth with a fiery_ bahlok _ – hunger. The knowledge that she would accept him made him bold, and their _ jun _ did not hold back. His presence alone could eclipse the night sky. 

When she drew back, her lips slightly numbed from his onslaught, his keen eyes latched onto her mouth. As much as she would have liked to lead them both to the furs beside the fire, there was still too much of a solider in her. Their rule was not secure, and so each of them had to weight their actions. 

“You have come from Skuldafn?” 

He withdrew from her, going to the side where they displayed their alcohols. He poured three glasses of wine the colour of blood, and spoke while his back was to her. 

“I had need of the extensive library here.” She was still surprised how easily he spoke her mortal tongue, namely the common tongue of the nords. Paarthurnax was more inclined to speak her native tongue, that of the Altmer, when they were alone. He had learnt it incredibly fast, and she had to remind herself that he was no mere human. 

“…there is still time,” he finished on, rather cryptically. 

“And is Odahviing there in your stead?” 

He sipped his wine, a dark look passing over his sharp features. “Yes, your… _ Aar _ , remains at the portal.” Her _ servant. _

The red dragon who she had captured in Dragon’s Reach had sworn his allegiance to her, after he had brought her to the portal inside of Skuldafn temple and she had survived. Much to Alduin’s distaste, and boarding on violent disapproval, she had insisted a _ dov _ loyal to her remain at Alduin’s seat of power. 

Many of the dragons had seen Alduin’s defeat, and her mercy to him, as a sign of weakness. While she was the buffer between the ancient winged beings and the mortals, Alduin fought for his crown, and right to rule over his people. 

Paarthurnax took the other two glasses in hand, offering Alduin an expression she could not entirely decipher, though it appeared to be some kind of warning. It was gone when he turned to look at her, a smile on his face as he handed her one of the drinks. 

Hiren accepted the glass gratefully, and took a large swig. It was strong, and expensive, burning her throat on the way down. It brought some of the heat back to her limbs however, and so she took another drag. 

“When will you return?” She asked of their king. 

His reaction was sharp, and not unlike him. Though he had taken on the form of a man, he still had the soul and the temperament of a soul-eating_ dov _. He was untamable as the sun itself, and she could not wish him to change, just as the sun could not fail to rise in the day and descend in the night. 

“Do you wish me gone so soon?” 

Though she had the body of a mortal, her soul was still kin to theirs. She might have lacked wings and claws, but she still had teeth which framed a silver tongue. “Of course not. I only worry over our _ hokoron _ moving against you.” 

He was pacified, somewhat. Alduin’s moods were as unpredictable as the storms above High Hrothgar. His caring for her at odds with his nature, and thus sometimes he snapped his teeth and lost his temper. Though when it came down to it, she did not doubt his loyalty. He would shield her with his wings, and would run his fingers through her hair when he thought she was asleep. 

“Let us not speak on this tonight,” Paarthurnax interjected, ever the voice of the pacifist amongst them. “You have just returned to us, and there will be time for talk of battle come morn.” 

“_ Meyz _ – come,” he gestured towards the seating area near the window. “Tell us of your time away, my _ shul _. “ As he passed, he linked her arm with his. She settled into step beside him, and they left it up to Alduin whether he wished to join them. He remained near the decanter for the time being, refilling his glass. 

Sat with a blanket over her legs, and Paarthurnax’ arm over her shoulder while his fingers played with strands of her hair, Hiren told him of her three months of travel. Her _ dov _knew little of the guilds she was involved with, but she was more than happy to regale him with stories of her hired work. Alduin stood drinking by the window, near enough to hear, but far enough that he was aloof. 

“And then he shot himself, _ in the foot _.” She chuckled at the memory. It hadn’t been quite so funny at the time, but thinking back on it, while Paarthurnax hung on her words, she could see the humour in it. “I have to say, even the young children of Valenwood would be a better shot with a bow than him.” 

He laughed with her; a deep rumbling sound akin to thunder. “And you put him to shame, my _ mal ronaan _ .” _ Little archer. _

“Naturally,” she smiled, showing her teeth. _ Dov _ were not known to be humble, and she preened when it came to her skill with the bow. It was a talent she had worked for, with blood, sweat and tears. And death. 

His violet eyes crinkled at the sides, but then he grew serious, contemplative. Hiren dipped her chin to meet his gaze, and drew a knuckle over his cheek. He caught her hand, and kissed it. 

“What is it, _ onik viing _?” 

His thumb swirled on her hand, and his eyes lowered as he spoke. “How I wish I could come with you, to explore the lands below this tower.” When his eyes lifted, they were intense. “I fear for you, when you leave the safety of this _ golz _ – this stone. I lay awake, knowing I should be with you.” 

For the second time that evening, her breath gutted out. She licked her suddenly dry lips, and sat forward, turning more towards him. Her hand tightened on his. “There is safety here. Magika as old as _ dov, _ and that is why you must remain here. There are too many who would harm you – the Blades are still a threat, and Delphine will not rest until she has your head.” 

In the years since she had refused to murder Paarthurnax, and Alduin alike, the Blades had grown in power. Enough that she alone could not deal with them, for risk of making Delphine a martyr. Too many had lost loved ones to the return of the dragons, and that meant she had a well of recruits. 

He searched her eyes, and exhaled. “I know, my _ shul _. And so here I will remain, until it is time.” 

“Do not waste your time on_ jor _, Paarthurnax.” Alduin spoke, for the first time in hours. He was content to be a shadow at their backs. There was an old bitterness in his tone, a grudge. His lieutenant had once chosen mortals over Alduin himself. 

Paarthurnax lifted his head, a frown forming on his grey brows. “There is much to be learnt in the world below, Alduin. We share this world with them, now. And do you forget, were it not for them, we would not have the _ Dovahkiin _. She is as part of their world, as she is of ours.” 

Hiren caught a look on Alduin’s face which was chilling, but it soon was replaced with a blank mask. “Were it that she was born a true _ dov _,” he murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear. It was a shiv to the gut, knowing that she thought less of her. She had suspected, but it hurt worse than a cocktail from the Ragged Flagon to hear it from his own tongue. 

Paarthurnax rumbled, deep in his throat. A sound more _ dov _ , than human. Dragon speech flew from his lips. She caught: _ how could you- _ before she had to raise her hand, and tell him, “Don’t.” 

Alduin did not snap at him, did not raise his voice as she thought he might. Instead he seemed distracted, unlike himself. He turned on his heels as if he hadn’t heard Paarthurnax, and crossed the room in long strides. “I will be in the study,” he said, shortly and then he was gone. Under the arch which led upwards. 

They were left with nothing but the crackle of the bracer fires along the walls, and the roar from the hearth. Hiren stared at the shadowed arch, sensing him above, but unable to see him. 

“That was unlike him,” she remarked, attempting to keep the hurt from her tone. 

Paarthurnax placed his fingers on her jaw, and turned her to face him. “Do not listen to him. _ Jun _ he is, but Alduin can be a fool, with too much _ kah _– too much pride, when it comes to his feelings for you.” 

Hiren wanted to believe him, she really did – but knew her mortal body would always create a barrier between herself and Alduin. He had come to accept her as much as he was able, and though she envied their wings, she was not ashamed of herself. Of her blood, of where she had come from and how she had gotten to where she was. 

Paarthurnax stood, and took her hand, drawing her up with him. The blanket slipped from her legs. “You must be tired. Let us retire.” He offered her a sympathetic look, though it was practiced, the ancient dragon having not perfected being in human form. 

“Indeed,” she sighed. 

\---- * ---- 

The bedroom was on the very top floor of the tower, far above the clouds. Travelling through the library and his workplace, their sleeping area had a balcony of its own. Beneath the huge stone arch, the doors were thrown open to the night sky. A chilled breeze fluttered the light curtains. 

Tucked away, amongst velvets and furs under the four poster bed, Hiren drifted in and out of slumber. Being on the road had driven an uneasy sleeping habit into her, even with Paarthurnax’s bare skin at her back. His chest brushed against her each time he took a deep, even breath. 

She stared out at the night sky; an endless darkness and was reminded once more of Alduin’s words, of how she wished so deeply that she could grace the sky it hurt, leaving an ache in her chest that no one, and nothing could fill. Her soul was in the wrong body, and it was a burden only she could carry, only she could know. 

There was a shadow in the room. Her eyes were drawn to it, her senses having been honed to see what others could not. The night was her ally, and it revealed to her the lean figure of her king. His _ sahqon _eyes glowed — unnatural, yet she did not flinch as he crossed the room in great, purposeful strides. 

The bed dipped with his weight, as he rose up on his knees before her. She recognized his expression, and welcomed him. Forgetting his harsh words earlier, the Dragonborn could no more cast him aside than she could her own shadow. He was a part of her, for greater or worse, but she would not run from their difficulties. 

Bedding pushed aside, the sharp cold was replaced by the heat of his body. A gasp escaped her throat at the contact she had craved for months. Paarthurnax groaned from beside her, watching his two lovers tangle. Alduin brought her wrists together in one of his hands, clasping them above her head as his mouth descended on hers. 

For what he lacked in words, he made up for in actions. She could not doubt his feelings for her when he held her in such a ferocious embrace, demonstrating with his body what for once, he could not voice with his tongue. He melted her with his fire; drawing her into a night sky of her own as stars danced behind her lips. For an instant, she was flying. She was whole. 

_ In order to fly, you must first fall _


End file.
